


Remus Wrocks: Hey Remus

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf sex, written for LMoM 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus Wrocks: Hey Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Discussion of aspects of sex by underage characters in flashback
> 
> Disclaimer: This world and its characters do not belong to me in any way. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> Challenge: Lusty Month of May 2009
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is a special year for me—my fifth attempt at LMOM! So I decided this time around to celebrate by choosing some of my favorite WRock songs and writing fics inspired by some of their lyrics.

I’m telling you tonight  
That my feelings are still strong, Remus.  
The Order of the Phoneix   
Is a cool place to be.  
But it must be out of order  
If it doesn’t have me.  
And what’s with Nymphadora  
Messing with my fantasy, Remus?  
~‘Hey Remus’ by the Whomping Willows

Bill Weasley emerged from the kitchen in Grimmauld Place and ran straight into Remus Lupin—literally. The two men stepped back from the collision, rubbing their arms or foreheads. “I’m so sorry,” Bill said quickly. 

“No need to apologize,” Remus said, shaking his head. “It was my fault entirely. I was daydreaming and not paying attention to where I was going. You’re not hurt are you?”

“Not at all.” A smile played on Bill’s lips. It took more than a little bump to hurt him. And, besides, he had no reason to complain when it came to bodily contact with this man. And though Remus looked eager to get by, Bill didn’t want this chance encounter to end quite so soon. “You were daydreaming? About what?”

Remus shrugged and smiled sheepishly. 

“Oh, come on.” Bill leaned against a wall of the hallway. He crossed his arms over his chest. “You brought it up. Now you’ve got no choice. You have to tell me.” 

Remus moved past Bill into the kitchen. He went straight to the refrigerator and rooted around for a moment before pulling a pack of bacon out and slapping it down on the counter. “This,” he said.

Bill raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t been expecting that. “You fantasize about meat?”

“I didn’t say I was fantasizing. I believe I said daydreaming.” He ripped the pack open and bent over, inhaling deeply. He closed his eyes as he let the scent invade him. “Mmmm.”

A stab of desire struck Bill as he watched Remus drool over the food. The man was gorgeous like this. Bill imagined that this look of bliss on his face was comparable to how he must look during excellent sex. However, Bill would have liked to confirm that with some firsthand experience. 

“Would you like some, Bill?” Remus took out a pan and laid a few, thick pieces of bacon upon it. 

Bill nodded. He had just eaten, but the sight before him was a welcome one. He had been craving something all evening and it wasn’t until now that he realized what it was. “Yes, please.” Then he added. “Ah, not cooked too thoroughly, if you don’t mind.”

“Just what I had in mind for myself.” Remus added another strip so that the pan was full. Then he used his wand and a spell to light one of the burners on the stove. When he moved the pan over the heat, he seemed relieved somehow, as if he were on his way to something magnificent that would soon be his. Bill knew well that feeling. He stepped closer. 

“Can we… I mean, would this be an all right time for us to talk now?”

Remus looked surprised and he turned his head. “Haven’t we been talking this whole time, then?” 

Bill laughed and walked closer. He hovered beside Remus for a moment, and then he hopped up onto the counter by the stove. He was higher than Remus like this, able to look down at the slightly older man. He spread his legs and clasped his hands between them, hunched over a little so he wasn’t that much higher. He stared into Remus’ gorgeous eyes. “I mean, can we talk about werewolf type things?” his voice was uncertain. There were so many things running around Bill’s brain at the moment, and he wondered how many he could talk to Remus about. 

Smiling, “I told you before that you could always come to me with a question. The same goes for just talking. Any time, Bill, and now’s as good a time as any.” Remus turned again and waved his wand at the kitchen door, which slammed shut without grace but with enough volume to alert the portrait of Sirius’ mother to their presence. Apart from Remus, Bill, Kreatcher, and the portraits, the house was empty. However, Remus was not taking any chances, and Bill appreciated that the man was both candid and cautious when it came to these topics. 

There were things Bill couldn’t admit to Fleur. Even after all the leading questions and attempts and figuring him out, she never really understood because he could never really talk to her. Not to mention that the woman made all sort of assumptions and decisions without asking him. She had practically proposed to him, instead of the other way around. And when she turned on her charms, Bill felt as helpless as a little puppy. Afterwards, he felt wild and angry. Of course, he frequently felt like that nowadays even without Fleur in the picture. 

“What is it you want to discuss?” Remus asked in such a gentle way that Bill was instantly put at ease.

The bacon had been over the heat for a few minutes now, and it was just beginning to sizzle. Fork in hand, Remus turned the pieces over, one by one. They sizzled in their own greases. And though Remus was paying close attention to the food, Bill knew he was still listening raptly. 

Bill reached up and fingered his fang earring, a nervous habit he’d developed in his sickbed after being attacked by Fenrir. He kept checking himself to make sure parts of him were still intact. “Do you ever get cravings?” Bill asked.

Remus flipped the bacon again. It was really cooking now and he didn’t want it to be too fatty or too crisp. The sizzling sound was loud now, and tiny specs of grease leapt out at him from the pan, but he did not flinch. On the contrary, Remus leaned in closer, inhaling deeply. A kitchen filled with the smell of food was a delight, but there was something so pungent when it came to bacon in particular. “Oh yes,” Remus said. “Of course I do.” 

After one more flip, Remus decided they were done well enough. He took them off the heat and slid them onto a paper towel that absorbed the grease. He poured the grease into a can, wiped out the pan, and then slapped a few more strips on to start the process all over again. 

As he cooked, he reached over and took a piece to eat. Following the other’s man’s lead, Bill did likewise. “Do you really need to ask that question?” Remus asked, gesturing towards the food they were devouring. Bill felt like he’d never eaten anything quite so good before in his life. The tastes were overpowering, deliciousness dancing on his tongue. “Good, isn’t it?” Remus asked.

Bill nodded once.

“Would you like some more?”

Bill nodded repeatedly, enthusiastically. Then he noticed Remus’ smile. There hadn’t been much to smile about lately. 

Remus seemed to know precisely what Bill was thinking. “I am sorry about what happened to you.” He reached up and touched his finger to Bill’s chin, where one of the long, dreadful scars ended. “But it’s also nice to have someone in my pack share some of my… urges.” He ate another piece of bacon while flipping over the ones still cooking. “The only time I’ve ever been around werewolves for any extended period of time was when I was working reconnaissance for the Order and that wasn’t the least bit pleasant. I like a thick, juicy steak as much as the next man—especially when the full moon is impending—but some of those men just tore into animals.”

Bill shuddered at the thought.

“Thank you!” Remus laughed. 

Thoughtful, Bill sat and ate. His legs swung slightly, heals banging back against a cupboard. “Remus… these cravings…”

“Yes?” Remus sounded so innocent that Bill was almost scared to go on.

But, in the end, he did. He might not have another chance as good at this one. “Do you ever crave things that aren’t meat?”

Remus grinned. “Chocolate.”

Smiling, Bill hung his head. “Okay, yeah, I can see that. But…” His mouth was dry. He swallowed the leftover bacon taste in his mouth. “I was actually thinking of… sex.”

Shrugging, “Sure. That too.”

Bill felt relieved. He looked back at Remus. “Really?”

“Of course. I’m a man, aren’t I?”

“But…” Bill felt uncertain again. “I mean, near the full moon, do you crave...” He could not bring himself to say it. Remus might be in the Order, he might be considered a friend, but it wasn’t as though they went out for beers together or talked about anything but their duties. Remus seemed like a nice guy, and it was great that Remus had agreed to talk about this with him in the first place… but Bill felt like he was overstepping his boundaries already. 

Luckily, Remus replied in that same cool, casual tone. “Different things? Unusual things? Unnatural things?”

Bill swallowed again. He whispered, “Maybe.” Then he sucked in a deep breath. “Don’t get me wrong, I have no complaints about Fleur in bed. She’s adventurous, willing to try anything I think I’d like. She can be sweet or she can be kinky. She’s not the problem; I am. Recently, when the full moon is on its way, I’ve been craving… someone else. Something she can’t give me.”

Bill had said it so carefully, but Remus understood. “A dick, perhaps?”

Though he could barely speak, Bill nodded and said, “Your dick, perhaps.”

Remus should have looked surprised. He should have looked shocked. He should have, but he didn’t. Not remotely. “I’m sorry,” he said flatly. This batch of bacon turned out a little too crispy as he’d left it on for too long, but he’d been distracted. He handed Bill a piece. “It’s my fault.”

This was the very last thing that Bill had expected to hear. He promptly dropped the piece of bacon on the floor. 

Remus turned off the burner and brought the plate of bacon to the table. He sat down in the closest spot, his back to the stove and Bill. “As the dominant werewolf in the pack, my needs and desires influence the group. No one else in our group seems aware because no one else is a werewolf. I had hoped the influence on your would not extend so far. Fenrir wasn’t in wolf form when he bit you, after all. But you’re getting these urges because I’m the alpha, and I’m gay.” 

“Are you, then? I thought, with Tonks and all…”

Remus shook his head. “Nymphadora accepts me for what I am. I’ve never had anyone love me the way she does, with such understanding, care, and devotion. I am proud to be her husband. I love her dearly. But, yes, I’m gay. It’s my nature and I can’t change that. Just like I can’t help being a werewolf and everything that comes with that.”

Bill hopped down from the counter and walked over. He rounded the long, wooden table, and sat down across from Remus. He helped himself to a piece of bacon from the plate and took a bite. “I don’t usually even like bacon.”

Remus laughed. “That’s mad, that is!” Bill joined in on the laughter.

They ate in silence for a little while. Then Bill asked another question. “I don’t understand how I could be so attracted to you, though. I’m in a relationship with another pack member. Shouldn’t that trump this urge? Don’t wolves mate for life?”

“Where did you hear that?” 

Bill shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “I read about it. After I was attacked I read everything I could get my hands on. There isn’t much out there, but I read what I could find.” 

Remus laughed, and Bill felt rather insulted to be laughed at until Remus explained. “I do the same thing. My mates used to tease me about it, even after I was chosen to be a prefect.” He smiled reassuringly at Bill. “But in this case, most of what is written about werewolves can’t be trusted. The same can be said for wolves in general. It’s true that many wolves do remain with one partner for their whole lives, but if a mate dies or is driven from the pack, wolves will take another. More importantly, you must note that wolves may pair off, but they rarely remain strictly faithful.”

“Really?”

Nodding, “There are very few cases of absolute monogamy in the animal world, and neither wolves nor humans fall into that category. So what do you think that means for werewolves? Or even partial werewolves, it seems.” Remus reached across the table and put his hand over Bill’s. “We’re more alike than I’d thought.” 

Slowly, Bill flipped his hand over and took Remus’ in his own. He squeezed, even though his hand wanted to tremble. Because of nerves. And because of anticipation. “So what do we do about it, Remus?”

Remus squeezed Bill’s hand back. “I won’t deny that I’m attracted to you, Bill. As the alpha, as your leader, I could force you to do as I like. But I won’t.” 

Bill leaned across the table, his gaze fixed on Remus. “You won’t have to.” 

Remus’ eyes widened. Then he leaned forward as well, grabbed Bill’s collar, and kissed Bill powerfully. Bill tried to resist at first; Fleur had invaded his mind and wouldn’t let go of him. But Remus was stronger, so much stronger. And soon he felt himself kissing back with all his enthusiasm. Their teeth clashed. Their tongues fought. Their hearts raced. Remus took Bill’s head in his hands, holding him close and pulling him closer. 

Bill climbed up onto the table, crawling on his hands and knees to Remus. Remus accepted him, welcomed him over to that side of the table. Bill climbed down and started undoing his trousers, fumbling with his metal studded belt and shoving down the thick material. They kissed all the while, broken only for split seconds as Bill squirmed one way or another until the trousers were down to his knees. He didn’t want to spend the time taking them off completely. And he was exceedingly glad he hadn’t bothered putting on pants this morning. 

Honestly, he rarely bothered with underwear these days. Back when he went on treasure hunts, they could come in useful when you needed to take off your pants and wade through rivers or wet sand. But here, there was no need for that. Not to mention that it felt nice to have his bits and pieces free in his pants, rubbing and being stimulated. 

Remus seemed pleased as well, because the man reached out and fondled Bill. Remus said, around the kiss, “That’s it. That’s what I like.”

“Do you?” Bill asked. 

“Oh yes,” said Remus. “I want you so badly and I love that you want me.” Bill felt his cock harden against Remus’ palm. 

Bill pulled back, looking and feeling vulnerable again. “Just don’t hurt me.”

Remus stroked Bill’s cheek. “I have done this before. I won’t hurt you, I promise. I know spells.”

Bill nodded. That hadn’t exactly been what he’d meant. He could take whatever physical paid might arise. He was worried about the rest. He was worried about his alpha rejecting him. He was worried about his heart. 

But his urges were too strong to resist. He let Remus embrace him, caress him, rub him. He let Remus kiss him and stroke him and bend him over the kitchen table. 

Remus really did know marvelous spells. Bill felt the initial penetration. Bill felt Remus’ thickness slide in. He felt something explode inside him as the cock hit in just the right place. But there was no discomfort, no pain. It was all brilliant and satisfying and precisely what Bill had been longing for. He reached across the table, gripping the end so hard that his knuckles turned white. His body rocked forward and back with each of Remus’ thrusts. He closed his eyes and savored the sensation. He had never imagined it could feel so good. 

“I want you to howl,” Remus told him. “When you come, I want you to howl.” Remus leaned over, pressing his chest to Bill’s back. He nuzzled the back of Bill’s neck. “I will not bite you,” he promised, kissing the tender, freckled skin before him. “I will not hurt you. I will not ever ask anything more from you. But now… this time… I want to hear you be my wolf.”

Bill nodded. He was Fleur’s man and, when the full moon called them, he was Remus’ wolf. 

Half a dozen more thrusts and Bill was done for. He came, howling and scraping his cheek on the table. His nails dug into the wood and his seed spilled onto the table. Somewhere in the midst of his ecstasy, Bill was aware of Remus coming as well. 

There was something magical in that. There was something powerful in both men helping each other reach orgasm. And, in that, a bond was formed that could never be undone. 

Pain. Disfigurement. Stigma. Behavioral changes. Bill Weasley never thought he’d be happy about being bitten by Greyback. But there, beneath Remus, with a wave of euphoria still washing over him, Bill had never been happier about his circumstances.

It’s wolves like you, Remus.  
Oh what you do, Remus,  
Do, Remus,  
Don’t break my heart, Remus.  
~‘Hey Remus’ by the Whomping Willows  



End file.
